Uxor Mea
by SilverCrownRiN
Summary: Omegaverse! Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook (GS) MinYoon, NamJin, Hoseok, beberapa tokoh lain Tentang Kim Taehyung yang brengsek dan si cantik Jeon Jungkook di masa kuliahnya. Takdir macam apa yang terlukis di masa depan mereka? Akan kah Jungkook merasakan romansa yang memabukkan? atau romansa penuh drama? Hope u Enjoy it!
1. Prolog

.

Selain dibagi antara perempuan dan laki-laki, dunia ini dibagi menjadi 3 tingkatan; Alpha, Beta dan Omega.

Alpha, merupakan sosok gagah yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin. Tentunya alpha tidak hanya di miliki laki-laki, perempuan pun bisa menjadi alpha, hanya saja hal itu sangat jarang.

Beta, hanya sebuah julukan bagi manusia normal. Baik wanita maupun pria masing-masing punya peran dan kedudukan yang sesuai dengan gender mereka. Pria akan menjadi pemimpin, tentunya dibawah alpha. Dan wanita akan jadi dibawah, wanita beta memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dibanding omega. Tidak jarang ada hubungan antara Alpha dengan beta atau beta dengan omega.

Omega, adalah yang paling terendah. Omega ditakdirkan untuk dijadikan istri. Mereka tidak akan jadi pemimpin seperti alpha atau beta. Mereka yang paling lemah dan wajib dilindungi. Biasanya omega diduduki oleh wanita, tapi ada juga beberapa omega pria namun mereka sangat langka.

 _Mate_ , atau pasangan. Yang namanya pasangan sudah ditakdirkan sejak kita lahir. Sudah dituliskan bahkan sejak sebelum kita melihat dunia. Bagaimana kita mengetahuinya?

Tepat di jari kelingking ada sebuah cincin berwarna merah yang melingkar manis. Cincin itu akan memanjang membentuk tali yang nantinya akan terhubung dengan matemu. Hanya jarak beberapa meter saja tali itu bisa muncul. Dan orang dari jarak itulah yang bisa melihat tali merah itu, yang berdiri di jangka jarak lebih dari 5 meter tidak dapat melihatnya. Jika _mate_ yang ditakdirkan bertemu, melakukan scenting dan marking maka cincin merah di kelingking mereka akan berubah menjadi cincin emas di jari manis mereka. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah memiliki _mate_.

Tali yang sudah terhubung bisa menghilang dalam jarak lebih dari 3 meter. Tali merah itu bisa dikendali oleh masing-masing orang. Bisa saja mereka mengendalikan tali itu agar tidak tersambung dengan _mate_.

Jangan salah paham, walau sudah terikat, _mate_ bisa saja melepaskan ikatan mereka jika mereka tidak saling mencintai, yaitu dengan cara memotong tali mereka dengan 2 jari mereka yang membentuk seperti gunting, yang harus dilakukan kedua pihak secara sadar. Maka mereka akan memiliki mate baru dan tidak akan berhubungan lagi. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang melakukan hal tersebut, karena resiko yang sangat besar yaitu omega akan merasakan rasa sakit setiap heat nya walaupun sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengan mate barunya. Dan alpha tidak merasa puas saat masa rutnya.

Soal keturunan, seorang alpha memiliki anak alpha juga bila ia menikahi omega, hanya omega. Pernikahan antara alpha dengan beta hanya akan menghasilkan omega, sama halnya dengan beta dan omega. Jika seorang alpha dan alpha menikah maka keturunannya adalah Beta. Karena sedikitnya pernikahan itu maka populasi beta paling sedikit dibanding lainnya. Ditegaskan juga bahwa hubungan antar omega itu tidak ada.

.

Soo here! Omegaverse~

Dengan teori yang rada melenceng dikit gtu yahh wahahaahahaa

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER !


	2. One : Hello

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara teriakan kaum hawa membuat gadis bersurai _dark brown_ sepanjang pinggang menutup telinga. Sangat nyaring hingga hampir membuat kepalanya pecah. Dalam batin ia merutuki pelaku yang memancing kaum hawa itu. Ia mahasiswi baru di kampus itu, jadi masih awam dengan hal-hal di kampus.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini." Ujar pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan membawa nampan berisi ramen dan minuman entah apa itu.

Netranya melirik si lawan bicara, ia tidak ingat pernah melihat wajah itu di kelasnya tadi. Pemuda dengan kulit kelewatan putih, bahkan kulitnya tidak seputih itu. Wajahnya pun memancarkan kecantikan, ia bisa menebak bahwa pemuda itu omega.

"Hey, kau mendengarku tidak?" Guncangan pelan di bahunya membuat ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"U-uh.. tentu. Anu, kau-"

"Min Yoongi, panggil aku Yoongi. Kalau kau?" Ujar si pucat sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong sebrangnya.

"A-aku.. Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."

"Salam kenal ya, aku kakak tingkatmu semester 5. Kalau ada apa-apa tanya saja padaku. Tidak perlu takut, aku ini beta ngomong-ngomong." Yoongi memajukan dirinya hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga Jungkook saat menjelaskan derajatnya.

Jungkook mundur sedikit mendengar kata beta. Hanya ingin menjaga jarak, insting seorang omega.

"Kukira sunbae omega, habis aku kalah cantik." Jungkook tersenyum manis menunjukan gigi kelincinya sehingga pipi Yoongi bersemu. Sedikit terpesona dengan senyuman Jungkook.

"Tebar pesona gitu, kau tidak takut diterkam alpha ya?" Yoongi menyunggingkan seringai melihat Jungkook tersentak.

Buru-buru ia menegak minumannya, puas menatap raut terkejut Jungkook. Gadis itu manis juga, sayang dia sudah punya mate, sudah ditandai pula. Tau begitu ia sama Jungkook saja.

" _Sunbae_!" Jungkook hampir saja memukul Yoongi jika saat tangan Yoongi tidak mencegahnya.

"Aku cantik darimana? Jelas-jelas cantik dirimu, aku saja sampai terpesona. Dan lagi, kau omega tapi agresif ya, main tangan."

"Setidaknya dengan begitu tidak akan ada Alpha brengsek yang berani menyentuhku." Jungkook menatap ramen Yoongi yang sedaritadi tidak tersentuh, mungkin sudah tidak enak lagi dimakan.

"Sunbae tidak makan? Ramenmu sudah mengembang gitu."

Yoongi hanya melirik ramennya tidak minat lalu menyingkirkannya ke sisi kanan, memangku dagunya diantara kedua tangannya.

"Aku lebih tertarik berbicara denganmu dibanding menikmati ramen itu."

Gila, sudah dipastikan Yoongi ini anak orang kaya. Ramen gitu dibuang-buang, coba saja kalau tidak mengembang ramen itu sudah tandas dimakan Jungkook.

"Ah iya, Sun-"

" _Oppa_. Panggil aku _oppa_ , Kookie." Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

" _Oppa_ , kau tadi bilang aku harus terbiasa kan? Terbiasa tentang apa?" Lega sudah hatinya menanyakan hal yang ia penasaran kan daritadi. Semoga saja Yoongi bisa memberi jawaban yang membuatnya puas.

"Oh, tentang jeritan memekakkan telinga itu tentunya, apalagi?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jungkook yang menepuk pelan dahinya sendiri.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka berteriak?" Jungkook mengelus dadanya, lama-lama bisa rata jika berurusan dengan Yoongi.

"Kau lihat disana?" Telunjuk ramping Yoongi menunjuk ke keramaian di lapangan basket. Netra Jungkook ikut fokus ke keramaian itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh, disana sedang ada pertarungan antara si Idola kampus dan lawannya. Jadi gadis-gadis kelebihan hormon itu berteriak-teriak mengelu-elukan raja kampus itu."

Raja kampus? Euyhh.. Menjijikan. Masih ada hal seperti itu di jaman sekarang? Dasar kuno.

"Kuperingatkan, Jeon. Jangan pernah mau berurusan dengan dia. Membantah atau apapun yang membuatnya marah. Dia alpha, alpha tertinggi di kampus ini. Sayangnya tingkahnya bak setan kurang ajar, jadi jaga sikapmu baik-baik dihadapannya jika kau ingin hidup bahagia."

Setiap kata yang diucapkan Yoongi diberi penekanan. Mau tak mau Jungkook jadi ikut tegang karenanya. Apa semengerikan itu pemuda itu?

"Oh iya, namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia yang berambut ungu keabu-abuan." Jungkook menatap dua pria yang masuk ke kantin dengan wajah beringasnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding begitu secara tak sengaja tatapan mereka beradu. Auranya memang terlihat berbeda, terlalu kuat dan menakutkan.

"Jungkook, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku mau menemui _mateku_." Yoongi langsung berlari menuju kedua pemuda itu. Seorang disamping Taehyung dengan surai ash menepuk puncak kepala Yoongi dan tersenyum. Pasti itu _mate_ Yoongi, itu berarti Yoongi ada kenal dekat dengan Taehyung. Ia harus mengikuti nasehat Yoongi.

Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya begitu dosen meninggalkan kelas. Kepalanya pusing mendengar celotehan dosen tua itu. Ia ingin segera pulang dan berpacaran dengan kasur kesayangannya.

"Jungkook!" Suara nyaring khas gadis itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menoleh, disana ada sekitar 3 gadis berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya. Pikirannya negatif menguasai otaknya, semoga saja ia tidak jadi bahan bullyan.

"Kau pulang naik bis, kan? Berkenan pulang bersama?" Jungkook memiringkan kepala heran. Oh.. dia dapat teman baru.

"Tentu, kalian juga naik bis?" Jungkook mengikuti langkah 3 gadis di depannya menuju keluar kampus. Ia tidak menolak bersosial selama itu tidak merepotkan, toh tidak baik juga menyendiri.

"Iyap, rumah kami jauh."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan bercanda. Jungkook jadi tau, bahwa gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu bernama Alice, dia seorang alpha. Yang berambut karamel di _ponytail_ itu Kim Mina, dan yang memilik rambut hitam gelam itu Lee Jihyo mereka omega.

Sedikit banyak Jungkook bersyukur bisa berteman dengan ketiga gadis itu. Karena mereka juga termasuk _tim Anti Kim Taehyung_. Dan Jungkook bersorak riang mendengar ada tim seperti itu diantara kaum hawa, ia tidak sendirian _man_!

"Jadi Jungkook, kau bisa cari di _Youtube_ soal itu. Banyak kok referensinya." Tangan lentik Mina mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya lalu menunjukannya pada Jungkook.

"Ah, kau benar."

"Kubilang apa. Kita ini di jaman modern Jungkook sayang, jangan _kudet_ gitu _dong_." Mina mengelus pipi gembil Jungkook yang bersemu malu karena ucapannya.

"Iya ya, aku minta maaf. Baiklah aku ke perpus dulu ya?" Ia mengemasi barangnya ke tas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ha? Buat apa?" Kini Jihyo angkat suara.

"Buat cari referensi lain."

Ketiganya menghela nafas keheranan pada Jungkook. Bisa-bisanya ia serajin itu hanya demi satu tugas. Tipikal maba incaran dosen kejam. Tidak lama lagi Jungkook akan tumbang karena terlalu banyak tugas.

"Baiklah, hati-hati! Jika sudah temui kami di parkiran _okey_?" Ucap Alice sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya."

Setelah hampir sejam Jungkook bersemedi di perpus kini iaberjalan pelan sambil bersenandung menuju ke parkiran. Tangannya penuh dengan kertas hasil kerja kerasnya. Tinggal di susun dan diteliti maka selesailah tugasnya. Senyumnya merekah kala membayangkan harinya yang bebas tanpa tugas, hingga tanpa sengaja bahu sempitnya menabrak seseorang hingga ia terpental menabrak mobil dibelakangnya.

"Uhh.. sial, jadi berantakan begini." Ujar Jungkook lirih sambil menatap nanar kertasnya yang berserakan di tanah.

Niatnya ingin mengambil kertas itu lalu meminta maaf tapi injakan di kertas yang ia pegang membuatnya menoleh ke pelaku.

 _'Sial, itu Kim Taehyung kan?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hellooww guiiss

Miss me? Or my book?

Wahaha! I love u

Udh gini aja ya .. saya bingung mau ngomong apa

See u next chp!


	3. 2 : Fate

"Omega sialan, kau tidak punya mata ya?" Suara husky berat itu membuat Jungkook menahan nafasnya, sesak. Sisi omeganya ketakutan mendengar kalimat kasar yang diucapan Alpha dihadapannya, namun otaknya berontak tidak terima karena dilecehkan.

'Omega sialan katanya, huh?'

Jungkook berdiri, netranya menatap tajam ke alpha dihadapannya. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Yoongi karena tidak menuruti nasehatnya. Tapi ia tidak terima dihina sebegitunya. Memangnya ia takut?

"Sunbae buta ya? Kenapa tidak bisa lihat kalau aku punya mata?" Ia sudah terlanjur basah, langsung saja menyelam. Masa bodoh dengan masa depannya nanti, kini yang ia pikirkan hanya balas dendam pada pemuda angkuh Kim Taehyung ini.

"Buta? Sialan, kau kira aku buta, ha?!"

Jungkook terkejut kala tangan besar itu menarik kerah kemajanya hingga ia terangkat sejajar dengan Taehyung. Kakinya mengambang karena perbedaan tinggi diantara keduanya.

"Ugh.. brengsek! Lepash.."

"Omega Bangsat! Wanita murahan sepertimu harus tunduk membuka kakimu padaku bukannya melawan!"

Jungkook dilempar hingga ia terduduk di tanah. Ia meringis merasakan perih di kedua sikunya. Iris matanya menangkap gerombolan mahasiswa yang menatapnya melas tanpa niatan membantu. Tunggu bukannya itu Alice? Kenapa ia hanya diam disana tanpa membantu?

"Lihat kemana kau, hah?!" Hampir saja Jungkook tercekik jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menarik Taehyung menjauh darinya.

"Tae, berhenti!! Dia gadis!" Pemuda yang mencoba menjauhkan Taehyung itu adalah mate Yoongi.

"Memangnya kenapa?? Si bangsat itu harus kusiksa hingga dia mengerti derajatnya!!"

"Bodoh!.. Dia omega, sialan!! Buat apa melawan dia?!" Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Taehyung itu tampak kesusahan menarik Taehyung.

Jungkook bangkit dan mendekati Taehyung. Bisa dia lihat jelas tatapan benci dari Taehyung. Aneh, iris Taehyung berubah jadi merah. Apa karena ia emosi? Entahlah Jungkook tidak peduli. Taehyung semakin berontak saat Jungkook semakin dekat hingga pemuda di belakangnya tampak kuwalahan menahan Taehyung.

"Menjauh, Kook!"

Tapi Jungkook tidak memperdulikan ucapan pemuda itu ataupun bagaimana ia tau namanya, hingga jarak mereka kurang dari 2 meter. Jungkook memaki Taehyung, "Jaga perkataanmu. TANPA ADANYA OMEGA KAU TIDAK BISA LAHIR, BRENGSEK!"

Ia langsung berlari, ia menangis tersendu, sebab hatinya tidak kuat menahannya lagi. Taehyung keterlaluan. Setiap kata yang diucapkan menusuk hati Jungkook, menoreh luka yang begitu dalam.

"Lepaskan aku, Jim!! Biarkan aku menyiksa jalang itu!" Ujar Taehyung tidak sabaran, ia menyikut Jimin berharap pemuda itu melepaskannya sehingga ia bisa mengejar Jungkook.

Namun Jimin tidak menyerah, ia terus memeluk Taehyung hingga sebuah tali merah terlihat sebelum akhirnya hilang begitu punggung Jungkook menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Taehyung namun tetap memegang bahu pemuda itu, irisnya menjadi keemasan, ia menatap nyalang pada segerombolan orang yang masih menatap mereka. Buru-buru mereka membubarkan diri takut terkena amukan Jimin.

Saat dirasa Taehyung menjadi lebih tenang, tangannya bergerak mengambili kertas yang sepertinya milik Jungkook.

"Kau kenal dia?" Jimin menoleh menatap Taehyung yang masih setia menatap ke arah Jungkook berlari.

"Tidak, tapi Yoongi sering cerita tentang dia." Ia berdiri sambil membawa tumpukan kertas itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yoongi, apa dia masih di perpus? Jimin buru-buru berlari ke parkiran begitu mendengar ucapan siswa lain. Setelah berhasil mengelabuhi Yoongi ia pun berlari tanpa memperdulikan mate gulanya itu. Takut jika Yoongi tau Taehyung melukai Kookie kesayangannya.

Baru saja Jimin ingin berbicara dengan Taehyung, tapi bayangan seseorang yang berlari ke arah kepergian Jungkook membuat Jimin merinding.

"Uh.. Tae, tadi itu.." ucapnya sekuat tenaga sebab suara susah sekali keluar saking takutnya.

"Itu matemu." Ujarnya sambil menyisir helaian keunguannya ke belakang.

"BANGSAT! Yoongi tau!!" Jimin mendadak panik sendiri, bisa habis juniornya jika Yoongi tahu Jungkook terluka seperti itu. Kim sialan!

"Tenanglah, aku yang akan hadapi Yoongi." Dengan santainya Taehyung bersender di mobil belakangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu miliknya? Berikan sini!" Taehyung ingin menyaut tumpukan kertas di tangan Jimin namun terhalangi tangan Jimin.

"No, biar aku yang bawa. Bisa-bisa kau membakar kertas ini."

"Biar saja. Biar dia tahu, siapa yang berkuasa disini."

Jimin mendengus, hafal betul dengan peringai Taehyung yang keras kepala dan egois. Ia tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya sampai mangsa itu menunduk dan minta maaf. Ia jadi kasihan pada Jungkook.

"Oy, bangsat. Kau tadi lihat ada tali merah saat Jungkook lari?"

"Ha? Tidak, kenapa memangnya? Matenya si omega itu?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan sambil menatap serius alpha di depannya. "Katanya, tali merah itu akan muncul dalam radius sekitar 3 atau 5 meter kan? Menurutmu tali itu tersambung dengan cincin siapa? Yang dekat dengan Jungkook hanya kita berdua loh."

Hening menyapa mereka, hingga tiba-tiba seringai muncul di wajah tampan Taehyung. Jimin yang sesama alpha pun merinding dibuatnya, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Jadi Jungkook mateku ya? Kita tunjukan pada jalang itu cara menghormati alphanya."

"Tae! Mau kau apakan dia? Hey! Pergi kemana kau??" Jimin berlari mengikuti Taehyung yang keluar kampus. Senyuman tidak luntur sejak tadi. Otaknya merangkai rencana licik, ia mendapat mainan baru.

Jungkook terduduk di bawah pohon, entah sekarang ia dimana. Kepala terlalu pusing untuk berpikir, kakinya bergerak sendiri hingga menuju tempat ini. Bahkan kertas tugasnya pasti masih berserakan di sana, Jungkook berlari hanya membawa tasnya saja.

Ia meringkuk, tangisnya semakin pecah kala mengingat kejadian itu. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Mungkin Yoongi benar, seharusnya ia memilih diam. Seharusnya ia tidak melawan, maka hatinya tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Taehyung keterlaluan, mana sudi dia dihina sebegitunya.

Tiba-tiba hangat menyelimuti Jungkook, sebuah pelukan membungkus tubuh ringkih Jungkook, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

"Shh.. sudah, jangan menangis, Kookie." Suara itu, Jungkook kenal betul. Itu suara Yoongi. Ia memeluk balik pemuda itu dan menangis di ceruk leher Yoongi.

Ada sedikit aroma mint dan kopi tercium di indranya. Bak aroma terapi, otot-ototnya menjadi rileks setelah mencium aroma itu. Pelukannya semakin mengerat kala tangisnya berhenti.

"Kubilang apa soal Taehyung, hm?" Suara Yoongi begitu lembut, usapan pelan di kepalanya pun begitu menenangkan. Jungkook heran, kenapa pemuda lembut seperti ini bisa menjadi Beta?

"Kookie, aku sedang bicara denganmu."

Jungkook menggeleng, suaranya entah lenyap kemana. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membuka mulut, ia hanya ingin pelukan ini lebih lagi dan lebih lama.

"Katakan padaku bahwa ini yang terakhir kalinya kau berurusan dengan Taehyung, Jungkook. Hey, Kook? Kau deng-"

Terlambat, Jungkook sudah tenggelam ke dasar laut paling dalam. Ia sudah tertidur dengan mimpi yang memanjakannya. Ia sudah terlalu telah untuk membuka mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yahhooo~

Muncul lah adegan Kookie dan Taetaee~

Walau tidak seperti keinginan kalian maafkan ya :'(

See u next chp!


	4. 3 : Why?

Happy Reading!

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap heran poster yang ia bawa. Tadi pagi ia bertemu Yoongi di koridor, lalu si pucat itu memberikan poster ini dan berkata, "Kau harus janji akan datang, ya Kookie!" Dan berlalu pergi secepat kilat.

Oh, kini dia berada di taman kampus. Sendirian tentunya, karena teman-temannya masih sibuk dengan makul mereka.

Netra Jungkook menatap judul pada poster itu lagi.

"Prom .. party?"

"Wah! Tahun ini diadakan juga ya?" Jungkook tersentak mendengar suara tepat di telinga, jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Alice! Kau mengejutkanku astaga!" Yang ditegur malah terkekeh menunjukan dimple manisnya. Kan, jadi tidak tega.

"By the way, cookie. Kau dapat poster itu darimana? Di papan pengumuman tidak ada tuh." Alice duduk di samping Jungkook menguap sebentar lalu menaruh kepalanya ke meja kayu.

Tangan lembut Jungkook bergerak mengelus pelan kepala Alice hingga gadis blasteran itu tersenyum padanya.

"Aku dapat dari kakak tingkat tadi pagi."

"Oh.. Min sunbae ya? Kau dekat ya dengannya, bikin iri." Alice mengerucutkan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda.

"Kau suka? Dia sudah punya mate loh."

Ia beranjak dari acara tidurannya dan memegang tangan Jungkook kelewatan keras. "Alice?"

"Benar! Dia sudah punya mate! Pria pula, siapa namanya? Ah Jimin! Park Jimin kan? Wah, siapa yang kira ya sunbae setampan itu dapat jodoh berbatang juga."

Jungkook menyerngit tidak suka, hey Yoongi itu cantik. Walau ada beberapa persen tampan tapi tetap saja dia cantik!

"Sedang membicarakan sugar ku, Kook?"

Kedua hawa itu membeku di tempatnya. Ini, suara Jimin kan? Mampus, terkutuklah Alice dan bibir ngaconya.

"U-uh sunbae.. kami hanya.." hanya apa? Kau mau bilang apa Alice? Hentikan mulut laknat Alice sebelum mereka semakin jatuh ke jurang.

"Sunbae ada keperluan apa?" Sebisa mungkin Jungkook menetralkan suara dan ekspresinya. Ia bernafas lega kala Jimin menyunggingkan senyuman pada Jungkook.

"Kemarin kau menemuiku, kan? Ada perlu apa?"

Ha? Sabar, otak Jungkook sedang loading dia belum makan dari pagi jadi agak lemot.

"Oh, waktu itu. Aku ingin bertanya apa kau melihat ber-"

"Ini?" Jimin menunjukan setumpuk berkas di tangannya. Berkas itu tampak masih utuh dan bersih, sepertinya Jimin menjaganya dengan baik.

"Ini tugasmu kan? Maaf ya belum bisa ku kembalikan. Kau tau kan si iblis itu selalu membuntutiku, jadi susah."

Jungkook langsung paham maksud Jimin, pasti Taehyung. Tangannya menerima setumpuk berkas itu dengan mata nanar.

"Kenapa?"

"Sunbae, tugas itu deadlinenya kemarin. Jadi sudah tidak berguna." Sahut Alice yang muncul dari balik bahu sempit Jungkook.

"Wah, maaf ya Kook. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Kedua tangan Jimin ia satukan dan menunduk minta maaf. Sungguh ia tidak sengaja.

"T-tidak apa kok, sunbae. Ini kan pure kesalahanku. Terimakasih sudah menyimpannya." Jungkook tersenyum, gigi kelincinya muncul malu-malu disela bibir cherry itu.

Alice dan Jimin saling bertatap, buru-buru Alice menutup mulut Jungkook dan menariknya ke dekapannya. "Sunbae, ingat mate dong. Cookie manis ini bukan punyamu!"

Ah, tipikal Alpha. Melindungi omega itu sifat alami alpha. Dan Jimin tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi marah Alice. "Tentang saja, aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Jungkookie kok."

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya?" Jimin berlalu, namun ia berbalik dan menanyakan sesuatu, "Oh iya, alpha. Siapa namamu?"

Alis Alice naik, "Alice, kenapa?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Jaga Kookie ya, Alice."

Baik Jungkook maupun Alice bersemu menatap punggung Jimin yang menghilang di kerumunan.

"Itukah aura alpha?" Jungkook bersuara.

"K-keren!"

Pelukan di tubuhnya terlepas, dengan mudahnya Alice memutar tubuhnya menghadap dirinya. "COOKIE! Mulai sekarang kau dibawah pengawasanku!"

Ha?

Tunggu.

Apa??

Yoongi menoleh mencari pemuda pendek kesayangannya. Katanya dia berada di lapangan basket tapi hasilnya nihil. Irisnya menangkap helaian ungu, dengan langkah cepat Yoongi menghampiri.

"Oy bangsat, Mate ku mana?" Ucapnya dengan wajah kelewatan sebal.

"Sombongnya, mentang-mentang punya mate." Taehyung mengernyit tak suka pada Yoongi.

"Berisik. Mana Jimin?" Yoongi masih celingak celinguk mencari pemuda cebol itu.

"Tauk! Tiba-tiba lenyap. Dimakan setan kali."

Yoongi mendengus, hampir saja ia tertawa melihat wajah tertekuk Taehyung. "Mustahil, tau kenapa?"

Taehyung menoleh tidak minat ke Yoongi. Berani bertaruh alasannya pasti tentang dirinya. "Ngga."

"Satu, Jimin jelek ga enak. Kedua, setannya kamu, kan? Emang doyan makan Jimin? Oh, iya lupa. Kau kan doyan makan teman."

Nah kan, bangsat memang. Untung itu Yoongi kalau saja itu Jimin, habis tuh bocah cebol.

"Kim." Yang dipanggil menoleh, "apa hyung?"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi berdiri kini mendudukan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Iris legamnya menatap lurus ke langit sore hari itu. Taehyung masih menunggu, jantungnya terus-terusan berdetak kencang. Kira-kira apa yang Yoongi ingin ucapkan? Jangan-jangan soal Jungkook, apa Yoongi sudah tau? Mampus kau Taehyung.

Helaan nafas kasar dari Yoongi makin membuat Taehyung tegang, "Jungkook."

Deg!

"Kenapa dengan Jungkook?" Taehyung tersenyum bangga karena ia bisa menetralkan suara serta ekspresinya. Sepertinya ia berbakat menjadi aktor.

"Kau tau kan? Aku sangat sayang pada Jungkook, melebihi pada Jimin malah."

Batin Taehyung menertawakan Jimin keras. Coba saja Taehyung merekam perkataan Yoongi, dipastikan Jimin tidak akan tenang tidur.

Yoongi menoleh, menatap tajam Taehyung. Begitu tajam, sampai Taehyung merasakan wajahnya bisa terbelah oleh tatapan Yoongi-berlebihan memang.

"Sampai aku pulang ke Korea nanti, dan ku melihat Jungkookie ku terluka barang seinchi pun. Aku tidak mau peduli dari mana asal luka itu. Kau! Akan mati detik itu juga!"

Yoongi langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung di posisinya. Otaknya masih memproses perkataan Yoongi tadi.

Pulang

Terluka

Mati

Oh, pulang? Itu berarti Yoongi akan pergi? Pergi jauh? Taehyung langsung terlonjak dan bersorak kegirangan. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran mahasiswa yang bermain basket ataupun yang berlalu lalang menatap heran pada Taehyung. Bukan urusannya, intinya dia sedang sangat senang dan harus ia rayakan!

"Idiot! Tidak punya malu ya?" Suara Jimin menginterupsi kebahagiaan Taehyung. Dengan secepat kilat Taehyung memeluk sahabat seperjuangannya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Kita akan pesta!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang sedih karena Yoongi pergi?

Sini angkat tangan :') .. saya juga sedih

See u next chapter!

3


	5. 4 : Goodbye

Happy Reading!

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap heran poster yang ia bawa. Tadi pagi ia bertemu Yoongi di koridor, lalu si pucat itu memberikan poster ini dan berkata, "Kau harus janji akan datang, ya Kookie!" Dan berlalu pergi secepat kilat.

Oh, kini dia berada di taman kampus. Sendirian tentunya, karena teman-temannya masih sibuk dengan makul mereka.

Netra Jungkook menatap judul pada poster itu lagi.

"Prom .. party?"

"Wah! Tahun ini diadakan juga ya?" Jungkook tersentak mendengar suara tepat di telinga, jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Alice! Kau mengejutkanku astaga!" Yang ditegur malah terkekeh menunjukan dimple manisnya. Kan, jadi tidak tega.

"By the way, cookie. Kau dapat poster itu darimana? Di papan pengumuman tidak ada tuh." Alice duduk di samping Jungkook menguap sebentar lalu menaruh kepalanya ke meja kayu.

Tangan lembut Jungkook bergerak mengelus pelan kepala Alice hingga gadis blasteran itu tersenyum padanya.

"Aku dapat dari kakak tingkat tadi pagi."

"Oh.. Min sunbae ya? Kau dekat ya dengannya, bikin iri." Alice mengerucutkan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda.

"Kau suka? Dia sudah punya mate loh."

Ia beranjak dari acara tidurannya dan memegang tangan Jungkook kelewatan keras. "Alice?"

"Benar! Dia sudah punya mate! Pria pula, siapa namanya? Ah Jimin! Park Jimin kan? Wah, siapa yang kira ya sunbae setampan itu dapat jodoh berbatang juga."

Jungkook menyerngit tidak suka, hey Yoongi itu cantik. Walau ada beberapa persen tampan tapi tetap saja dia cantik!

"Sedang membicarakan sugar ku, Kook?"

Kedua hawa itu membeku di tempatnya. Ini, suara Jimin kan? Mampus, terkutuklah Alice dan bibir ngaconya.

"U-uh sunbae.. kami hanya.." hanya apa? Kau mau bilang apa Alice? Hentikan mulut laknat Alice sebelum mereka semakin jatuh ke jurang.

"Sunbae ada keperluan apa?" Sebisa mungkin Jungkook menetralkan suara dan ekspresinya. Ia bernafas lega kala Jimin menyunggingkan senyuman pada Jungkook.

"Kemarin kau menemuiku, kan? Ada perlu apa?"

Ha? Sabar, otak Jungkook sedang loading dia belum makan dari pagi jadi agak lemot.

"Oh, waktu itu. Aku ingin bertanya apa kau melihat ber-"

"Ini?" Jimin menunjukan setumpuk berkas di tangannya. Berkas itu tampak masih utuh dan bersih, sepertinya Jimin menjaganya dengan baik.

"Ini tugasmu kan? Maaf ya belum bisa ku kembalikan. Kau tau kan si iblis itu selalu membuntutiku, jadi susah."

Jungkook langsung paham maksud Jimin, pasti Taehyung. Tangannya menerima setumpuk berkas itu dengan mata nanar.

"Kenapa?"

"Sunbae, tugas itu deadlinenya kemarin. Jadi sudah tidak berguna." Sahut Alice yang muncul dari balik bahu sempit Jungkook.

"Wah, maaf ya Kook. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Kedua tangan Jimin ia satukan dan menunduk minta maaf. Sungguh ia tidak sengaja.

"T-tidak apa kok, sunbae. Ini kan pure kesalahanku. Terimakasih sudah menyimpannya." Jungkook tersenyum, gigi kelincinya muncul malu-malu disela bibir cherry itu.

Alice dan Jimin saling bertatap, buru-buru Alice menutup mulut Jungkook dan menariknya ke dekapannya. "Sunbae, ingat mate dong. Cookie manis ini bukan punyamu!"

Ah, tipikal Alpha. Melindungi omega itu sifat alami alpha. Dan Jimin tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi marah Alice. "Tentang saja, aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Jungkookie kok."

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya?" Jimin berlalu, namun ia berbalik dan menanyakan sesuatu, "Oh iya, alpha. Siapa namamu?"

Alis Alice naik, "Alice, kenapa?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Jaga Kookie ya, Alice."

Baik Jungkook maupun Alice bersemu menatap punggung Jimin yang menghilang di kerumunan.

"Itukah aura alpha?" Jungkook bersuara.

"K-keren!"

Pelukan di tubuhnya terlepas, dengan mudahnya Alice memutar tubuhnya menghadap dirinya. "COOKIE! Mulai sekarang kau dibawah pengawasanku!"

Ha?

Tunggu.

Apa??

Yoongi menoleh mencari pemuda pendek kesayangannya. Katanya dia berada di lapangan basket tapi hasilnya nihil. Irisnya menangkap helaian ungu, dengan langkah cepat Yoongi menghampiri.

"Oy bangsat, Mate ku mana?" Ucapnya dengan wajah kelewatan sebal.

"Sombongnya, mentang-mentang punya mate." Taehyung mengernyit tak suka pada Yoongi.

"Berisik. Mana Jimin?" Yoongi masih celingak celinguk mencari pemuda cebol itu.

"Tauk! Tiba-tiba lenyap. Dimakan setan kali."

Yoongi mendengus, hampir saja ia tertawa melihat wajah tertekuk Taehyung. "Mustahil, tau kenapa?"

Taehyung menoleh tidak minat ke Yoongi. Berani bertaruh alasannya pasti tentang dirinya. "Ngga."

"Satu, Jimin jelek ga enak. Kedua, setannya kamu, kan? Emang doyan makan Jimin? Oh, iya lupa. Kau kan doyan makan teman."

Nah kan, bangsat memang. Untung itu Yoongi kalau saja itu Jimin, habis tuh bocah cebol.

"Kim." Yang dipanggil menoleh, "apa hyung?"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi berdiri kini mendudukan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Iris legamnya menatap lurus ke langit sore hari itu. Taehyung masih menunggu, jantungnya terus-terusan berdetak kencang. Kira-kira apa yang Yoongi ingin ucapkan? Jangan-jangan soal Jungkook, apa Yoongi sudah tau? Mampus kau Taehyung.

Helaan nafas kasar dari Yoongi makin membuat Taehyung tegang, "Jungkook."

Deg!

"Kenapa dengan Jungkook?" Taehyung tersenyum bangga karena ia bisa menetralkan suara serta ekspresinya. Sepertinya ia berbakat menjadi aktor.

"Kau tau kan? Aku sangat sayang pada Jungkook, melebihi pada Jimin malah."

Batin Taehyung menertawakan Jimin keras. Coba saja Taehyung merekam perkataan Yoongi, dipastikan Jimin tidak akan tenang tidur.

Yoongi menoleh, menatap tajam Taehyung. Begitu tajam, sampai Taehyung merasakan wajahnya bisa terbelah oleh tatapan Yoongi-berlebihan memang.

"Sampai aku pulang ke Korea nanti, dan ku melihat Jungkookie ku terluka barang seinchi pun. Aku tidak mau peduli dari mana asal luka itu. Kau! Akan mati detik itu juga!"

Yoongi langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung di posisinya. Otaknya masih memproses perkataan Yoongi tadi.

Pulang

Terluka

Mati

Oh, pulang? Itu berarti Yoongi akan pergi? Pergi jauh? Taehyung langsung terlonjak dan bersorak kegirangan. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran mahasiswa yang bermain basket ataupun yang berlalu lalang menatap heran pada Taehyung. Bukan urusannya, intinya dia sedang sangat senang dan harus ia rayakan!

"Idiot! Tidak punya malu ya?" Suara Jimin menginterupsi kebahagiaan Taehyung. Dengan secepat kilat Taehyung memeluk sahabat seperjuangannya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Kita akan pesta!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang sedih karena Yoongi pergi?

Sini angkat tangan :') .. saya juga sedih

See u next chapter!

3


	6. 5 : Everything I Need

Happy Reading!

3

Suara detuman musik mengusik telinga Taehyung. Lampu-lampu tampak berwarna warni dan berputar-putar, membuat pandangannya semakin kabur. Ramainya tempat itu membuat Taehyung terhuyung karena pu.

Dia dimana?

Perlahan ia memfokuskan pandangannya, di sana ada Irene dengan gaun mini dan ketatnya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan seorang pria yang sedang mencumbu wanita itu. Masa bodohlah, kepala Taehyung terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan wanita itu. Perlahan ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk kosong, kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan dia ingin segera duduk.

Setelah mendapatkan sofa kosong, Taehyung langsung merebahkan dirinya. Menutup matanya dengan lengan tannya. Berharap musik itu berhenti dan lampu-lampu itu mati.

"Kim... tepar?" Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Jimin. Ia menoleh, menemukan pemuda itu masih rapi dan bersih dengan kemeja biru dongker dan celana panjang ketat yang membungkus kakinya.

"Kau lihat apa, brengsek? Aku tidak minat pada lubang lain selain punya Yoongi." Taehyung terkekeh, dengan pelan Jimin membopong tubuh berisi Taehyung. Berat, walau tidak punya 6 kotak diperutnya Taehyung tetap berat. Lihat saja bahu dan dadanya begitu mempesona dan lebar. Tangannya juga kekar dan terlihat kuat. Di bandingkan tubuh kekar Jimin masih berat Taehyung lah.

"Jim.. kook.." Jimin menoleh pada pemuda mabuk yang dibopongnya.

"Apa? Kau mencari siapa?" Mereka berjalan keluar klub dan menuju mobil Jimin, meninggalkan Irene yang sibuk menari.

Sebagai informasi saja, mereka baru saja mengantar Yoongi ke bandara lalu melaju ke klub untuk merayakan kepergian Yoongi-kata Taehyung. Walau sebenarnya Jimin sedih harus LDR an dengan kekasih gulanya. Tidak lama sih, hanya sebulan kok.

"Jim, Kook! Kook." Taehyung mengigau lagi. Katanya mau menyiksa Jungkook, giliran mabuk begini minta Jungkook.

"Dia di rumahnya, bangsat. Sudah tidur sana, berisik sekali." Jimin mengusap rambutnya sambil mengemudi. Ia sudah menduga Taehyung akan mabuk berat, maka dari itu ia tidak minum banyak. Takut-takut malah mereka berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Bawa.. kesana!" Nah, Taehyung mulai merengek.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau memperkosanya? Maaf ya, aku sudah janji pada Yoongi untuk menjaga Kookienya sampai dia pulang. Jadi tujuan kita kali ini apartemenku."

Geraman rendah Taehyung membuat Jimin tersentak. Gila, terakhir kali Taehyung mabuk tidak separah ini. Apa ini efek karena sudah menemukan matenya?

"Park, berikan Jungkook."

Jimin membeku mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia baru tersadar kala mobil yang mereka naiki terguncang karena Taehyung merebut kemudi.

"Sialan! Kita sedang di jalan raya!" Sekuat tenaga Jimin menahan kemudi agar mobilnya kembali berjalan lurus.

"Jungkook, Jimin! Berikan! Aku ingin Jungkook!!" Jimin mendesis, lengannya terluka karena genggaman Taehyung. Kekuatan Taehyung itu tidak main-main, entah datang darimana kekuatan itu, perasaan Taehyung sejak tadi lemas.

"Iya-iya kita ke Jungkook, okay? Sudah duduk diam di sana, jangan menggangguku menyetir." Ajaibnya Taehyung langsung menurut dan duduk manis di kursi penumpang. Membuat Jimin menghela nafas lega, tentunya ia tidak akan membawa mereka ke Jungkook. Rumahnya saja ia tidak tau, bagaimana bisa kesana?

"Tae, kenapa ingin bertemu Jungkook?" Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Taehyung yang menatap ke jalan raya. Keadaan jauh lebih baik, tidak seperti habis mabuk, ia malah terlihat sehat dan biasa saja.

"Aku ingin meremukkannya, membuatnya menangis dan menjeritkan namaku."

Glek.

Jimin merinding, ia harus benar-benar menjauhkan Jungkook dari Taehyung terutama dalam keadaan mabuk begini. Mendadak ia kangen sugar nya. Ia sudah mengurusi Taehyung, sekarang ditambah Jungkook. Dan lagi kalau sampai gagal Jimin duluan yang dihabisi, kurang apa lagi.

"Kemarin milih Irene, sekarang minta Jungkook. Jadi al-" suara dengkuran menghentikan Jimin, dasar. Taehyung itu bayi besar kelewatan bandel. Sudah mabuk, hilang kendali, sekarang dengan polosnya malah tertidur. Yah lebih baik dibanding lepas kendali sih, jadi Jimin bisa menyetir dengan santai.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah pemanggil. Di sana berdiri Jimin dengan senyuman canggungnya.

"Kook, berniat bicara sebentar?" Dengan patuh Jungkook mengikuti langkah Jimin di koridor kampus. Netranya beredar mencari seseorang namun nihil. Jimin yang menyadari gelagat Jungkook tersenyum.

"Taehyung? Tenang saja, hari ini dia absen kok. Jangan takut dia muncul tiba-tiba."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk, lega setidaknya dia tidak perlu was-was hari ini. Namun ada terbesit penasaran mendobrak hatinya. "Tumben, sunbae. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jimin menahan tawanya kala mengetahui Jungkook sedang menahan diri agar tidak terlihat begitu khawatir. Sudahlah Kook, percuma kau berbohong, Jimin tau semuanya.

"Ah.. itu kemarin ada sedikit insiden. Makanya dia tepar di kamarnya."

Jungkook menatap Jimin tidak percaya. Ada binar khawatir di iris coklat Jungkook, namun dengan tenang Jungkook menetralkan ekspresinya. Dan Jimin tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya lagi. Jungkook itu menggemaskan astaga. Pantas saja Yoongi betah dengan gadis ini.

"Karma."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa karma?"

Jungkook melirik Jimin sebentar lalu mengedarkan pandangan lurus ke depan, "Karma karena menghina omega. Sekalian saja mati, kenapa cuma tepar?"

Nah, Jimin berharap Taehyung disini. Ia yakin Taehyung akan sakit hati-walau tidak mengaku-karena perkataan kejam matenya. Duh, pasangan satu ini bikin Jimin gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong sunbae, katanya mau bicara? Tentang apa?"

"Ah, itu soal Yoongi. Dia sedang pergi ke luar negeri urusan pribadi. Kira-kira sebulan atau 2 bulan, jadi-"

Jimin panik karena pegangan erat Jungkook di lengan kirinya. Wajah manis itu kini memerah, mata bulat itu tergenang air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja. Bibir tebal cherry itu tergigit karena Jungkook menahan tangisnya.

Gawat, kenapa Jungkook malah menangis begini? Ia harus bagaimana ini? Yoongii...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi oppa pergi? Mana tidak kasih kabar lagi." Bibirnya mengerucut, pipinya semakin gembil. Wah, diabetes dia.

"Kukira Yoongi sudah cerita, ternyata belum ya?" Jimin mengusak surainya frustasi. Untung mate, kalau tidak sudah habis Yoongi dimakan Jimin.

Kini mereka duduk berdua di taman kampus. Jungkook minta kesitu, katanya itu tempat favoritnya bersama Yoongi. Dibawah pohon maple.

"Baiklah, itu dulu yang ingin ku sampaikan, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Yoongi yang minta. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terluka seinchi pun sampai Yoongi pulang." Jungkook tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jimin, hatinya menghangat memikirkan pemuda itu masih peduli dengannya.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya. Menepuk-nepuk pelan roknya yang kotor. Niatnya ingin pergi ke kelas mengingat kini sudah jadwal pergantian. Namun pukulan keras di tengkuknya membuat Jungkook limbung ke pelukan seseorang.

Susah payah Jungkook membuka matanya, namun netranya hanya menangkap gambar kabur. Mungkin efek pukulan di kepalanya, jadi pandangannya mengabur.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya." Suara khas bariton itu mengumpulkan kesadaran Jungkook. Gelap, hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang malu-malu mengintip lewat celah pintu.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Jungkook menatap ke asal suara. Disana Kim Taehyung, terduduk di sebuah sofa rusak dengan angkuhnya, tersenyum licik padanya.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Maaf ya guis baru apdet skrng :'(

Oh ya aku baca kok comment kalian 3

Maaf ya ga bisa mbalesi atu-atu :')

Terimakasih dukungannya

Thank u so muchh!!

Ps : jan benci taetae ya ..walaupun brengsek dia hatinya macam squishy kok :')

Nanti kookie marah loh

see u next chapter!

Vote and comment

3


	7. 6 : Sweat

Vote and comment

Happy Reading!

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meronta, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat kencang. Kini ia telungkup dengan tangan terikat ke belakang. Ikatannya terlalu kuat, bahkan Jungkook yakin pergelangannya terluka karena ikatan itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jungkook berteriak, bahkan terus-terusan mencoba melepas ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, namun nihil percuma. Dan di sana Taehyung tetap pada posisinya, duduk menatap Jungkook yang meronta minta dilepas.

Bagaimana bibir semerah cherry itu membuka dan menutup menampilkan gigi kelincinya, rambut coklat nya terurai dan lepek karena keringat. Jangan lupakan kemeja baby blue Jungkook yang mulai basah karena keringat sehingga mengecap belahan dada Jungkook, atau rok hitamnya yang tersingkap ke atas karena gerakannya menampakkan paha putih dan mulus. Taehyung susah payah menelan ludahnya. Wow, Jika dibandingkan dengan Irene Bae jelas Jungkook menang banyak.

"Apa yang kau lihat, brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Jungkook ingin menampar keras wajah pemuda yang menatapnya lapar itu.

"Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook membeku mendengar bagaimana Taehyung memanggilnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap suku kata.

"Aku yakin ibumu mengajarimu cara minta tolong dengan benar kan, cantik?"

"Katakan padaku, kumohon Tuan Taehyung lepaskan ikatanku. Maka akan kukabulkan dengan senang hati." Taehyung menyeringai lebar melihat ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan bercampur di wajah Jungkook. Cantik, sangat cantik. Tangannya gatal ingin menyiksa tubuh ramping itu lebih lagi, melihat berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah Jungkook dan mendengar jeritannya yang minta diampuni.

"Katakan Jungkook, kau ingin dilepaskan bukan? Atau kau memilih terkunci di tempat ini selamanya?"

Jungkook menunduk, menggigit bibirnya keras, ia ingin menangis tapi enggan karena pasti Taehyung akan bersorak melihat air matanya. Jangan melawan, Jungkook sudah berjanji pada Yoongi untuk tidak melawan Taehyung lagi. Setelah mengumpulkan tekad dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya Jungkook bersuara.

"Ku.. mohon.." Jungkoot mencicit. Suaranya bergetar, ia menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya datar. Tidak, ia terlalu takut! Keluarkan suaramu lebih lagi Jungkook!

"Tuan.. Kumohon.. lepaskan aku.." tangisnya pecah, runtuh sudah harga dirinya terinjak oleh pemuda brengsek itu. Ah, dia rindu Yoongi. Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi di sana? Jika Yoongi pulang ia akan memeluk Yoongi erat hingga pemuda itu sesak.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan orang lain saat bersamaku." Lamunannya terbuyar, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ikatan di kakinya sudah lepas. Entah bagaimana Taehyung melakukannya.

Perlahan Jungkook mendudukan dirinya. Menatap nyalang ke Taehyung yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

Tatapannya datar, iris kemerahan itu lagi. Dan surai keunguannya melekat pada dahinya karena keringat. Kulit tan itu terlihat mengkilap karena penuh keringat. Hawa di gubuk itu sangat panas, tidak heran tubuh mereka terus-terusan memproduksi keringat.

Netra Jungkook turun ke bahu lebar Taehyung. Bahunya tampak lebar apalagi dengan kemeja red wine melekat ke tubuh gagahnya.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Masing-masing sibuk mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan di hadapan mereka. Nafas Jungkook dan Taehyung beradu saking jarak yang terlalu dekat di antar mereka.

"Oh ya, Jungkook. Jangan beritahu Yoongi atau Jimin tentang ini. Tidak, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini. Jika kau masih ingin hidup, bunny." Taehyung angkat suara, mengembalikan pikiran Jungkook yang melayang.

Pecundang, ia takut Jungkook membeberkan hal itu dan terkena sanksi atas pelecehan dan penyiksaan? Taehyung salah, yang dilarang malah akan Jungkook langgar. Ia kan melaporkan perbuatan Taehyung hingga pemuda itu akan menyesal dan terkurung seumur hidup di penjara.

"Hey, bunny. Aku bicara padamu, kenapa diam saja?"

JLEB!

"Akkhh!!!.." Tubuh Jungkook mendadak kaku, sesuatu menyetrum tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya sakit. Rasa sakit bercampur aduk hingga Jungkook tidak kuat berteriak lagi.

"Bunny, bunny, jangan melawan dong kalau tidak ingin tersiksa." Sengatan listrik itu menghilang, Jungkook langsung melahap oksigen buru-buru. Taehyung menarik kasar dagu Jungkook. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering karena wajah erotis Jungkook yang tersetrum.

"Kau.. bagaimana..?"

Bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan seringai, suara Jungkook yang kehabisan nafas itu seksi loh. Libido Taehyung jadi naik kan. Mungkin setelah ini Taehyung akan menghubungi Irene untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

"Uh? Tentu saja dengan ini, bunny." Taehyung menunjukan stungun di tangan kanannya.

"Kau.. gila!" Air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata Jungkook. Taehyung benar-benar serius ingin menyiksanya. Memangnya ia salah apa? Kenapa Taehyung begitu membencinya hingga ingin menyiksa Jungkook?

Taehyung terbelalak melihat air mata menetes di pipi Jungkook. Apa gadis itu menangis? Air mata itu semakin deras hingga membasahi tangan Taehyung yang berada di dagu Jungkook.

Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya yang menutup matanya. Bulu matanya terlihat lentik dan lebat namun basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah keterlaluan. Sebetulnya niatnya hanya menemui Jimin dan memarahinya karena mengunci Taehyung di apartemen Jimin. Untung dia punya kunci cadangannya jadi dengan mudah ia keluar dan segera menyusul pemuda itu. Eh, ia malah melihat Jungkook. Tanpa sadar tangannya memukul Jungkook dan membawanya ke gubuk tua dekat apartemennya dengan mobilnya.

Soal stungun itu cuman senjata jaga-jaga saja, setiap hari Taehyung membawa itu kok. Sungguh niat awalnya bukan ingin menyiksa Jungkook. Salah sendiri Jungkook menggunakan rok pendek begitu kan Taehyung jadi khilaf.

Bingung harus berbuat apa, lidah Taehyung menjilat air mata Jungkook yang mengalir.

"Ugh.." Nah, iris coklat itu menampakan dirinya. Sedikit berlinang air, tapi anehnya malah terlihat makin cantik.

"Le..pass.."

Maaf loh, sekali lagi Taehyung khilaf. Kini ia menjilat pipi gembil Jungkook sensual. Rasanya manis, aneh kan? Padahal gadis itu berkeringat, habis menangis pula, tapi rasanya manis.

"Kuh mohonn.." Lidah Taehyung berhenti dari kegiatan mari-menjilati-pipi-gembil-Jungkook karena permohonan itu.

Taehyung berdehem singkat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan duduk di sofa rusak. Lama-lama di dekat Jungkook makin khilaf nanti. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih setegukan. Ia menghela nafas kasar sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kemari, kulepaskan ikatan di tanganmu." Ujarnya dengan menatap sudut ruangan, enggan menatap wajah Jungkook.

Setelah memotong ikatan Jungkook, Taehyung mendorong punggung Jungkook hingga gadis itu menjauh dari Taehyung. Ia bangkit dan membuka kunci pada gubuk tua itu.

"Tunggu, Kau mau kemana?" Taehyung menatap datar ke Jungkook yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pulang. Sudah jelaskan?"

"L-lalu aku?"

Taehyung mendengus, ia memegang pelan beberapa helaian Jungkook lalu melemparnya asal. "Maaf ya bunny, aku bukan supir." Lalu dia melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Tunggu!" Jungkook segera berlari mengikuti Taehyung yang berjalan santai membelah hutan gelap. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk akibat perlakukan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tau ini dimana! Kau harus tanggungjawab karena membawaku kesini!" Tiba-tiba Taehyung menghentikan langkah, hingga Jungkook menabraknya dan hampir limbung sebelum tangan Taehyung menarik kasar lengan Jungkook.

"Dengar ya, Jeon. Aku tidak mau urusan tentang apapun yang menyangkut kau! Mau bagaimana caramu keluar atau pulang itu bukan urusanku! Dan berhenti mengikutiku!" Jungkook terdorong menjauh, tapi ia tetap nekad mengikuti Taehyung yang memacu langkahnya semakin cepat.

"Argh! Kubilang berhenti mengikutiku!!" Teriakan Taehyung membuat seisi hutan runyam. Burung-burung berterbangan ketakutan oleh teriakan Alpha. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, ia mematung dengan tubuh bergemetaran. Sial, ia menyesal terlahir sebagai omega.

Jungkook mengadah kala keadaan menjadi sunyi. Taehyung sudah menghilang. Sial, ia takut sekali di hutan gelap seperti ini. Ia harus berjalan kemana? Kim Taehyung sialan! Sudah menculik, disiksa, dilecehkan, sekarang ditinggal sendirian. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Suara gemrisik daun, dan dahan-dahan yang patah karena terinjak membuat Jungkook merinding.

"Su-suara apa itu?" Langkah itu semakin terlihat jelas dan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"Siapa di sana?! Jangan bersembunyi, tunjukan dirimu!" Langkah itu semakin terdengar banyak, satu dua bahkan lima langkah kaki. Jangan-jangan itu..

"Hey, gadis manis. Berniat bermain bersama kami?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

see you next chapter


End file.
